Eclipse
by luz253
Summary: [Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8] [Regalo para Sthefynice] Quería estar al lado de mi sol, aunque hubiera un eclipse. Sería su luz entre las sombras hasta que su mirada triste se desvanezca y vuelva su luz. [Cap 1: Daikari] [Cap 2: Michi]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Digimon no me pertenece. Esta viñeta participa en "Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8", específicamente para **Sthefynice.**

Sthefy disfruta tu regalo, espero que te guste a ti y a todos los que lo lean.

Numero de palabras: 980

* * *

Era comienzo de diciembre, los profesores dictaban las últimas clases del año y los alumnos estaban impacientes por las vacaciones. Todo parecía normal excepto por Daisuke, estaba más distraído de lo normal. Además, últimamente les dedicaba sonrisas falsas a todos, convencía a todos excepto a Hikari.

Conforme pasaban los días, la actitud de Daisuke se volvía más rara. Primero, pidió un descanso temporal de su equipo de fútbol; segundo, apenas toca la campana de salida se va corriendo; por último y no menos importante, él se negó a participar en el intercambio de regalos que hacen todos los años. Hikari estaba preocupada por él.

La profesora llegó y comenzó a dictar la clase, el tema era sobre las etapas del duelo. Daisuke tembló en su sitio al escuchar el tema, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Hikari.

La docente explicaba con paciencia cada etapa; primero menciono la negación y Daisuke se quedó mirando a la nada, luego menciono la ira por lo cual el chico comenzó a sujetar su lapicero con fuerza, continuo con la negociación y él soltó su lapicero, al llegar a la parte de depresión una lágrima escapo de sus ojos, al terminar con la aceptación Daisuke se dio cuenta de la mirada de su amiga y las lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas. Se limpio y salió corriendo del salón.

La clase continuo como si no hubiera pasado nada, lo que molestó a Hikari, así que ella pidió permiso para ir al baño.

—Ve Yagami, si en el camino te encuentras con Motomiya llévalo a la enfermería —dijo la profesora con comprensión, ella sabía lo que le pasaba a Daisuke.

La castaña corrió hacia el único lugar de la escuela donde iría su amigo a refugiarse, la azotea. Al llegar allí se encontró con Daisuke cerca de la malla protectora, mirando el cielo.

—Daisuke, yo… —titubeo buscando las palabras correctas— quisiera saber que te sucede.

—No te preocupes Hikari, estoy bien —respondió con una de las sonrisas más falsas que dio en su corta vida.

Hikari se acercó, tomo su cara en sus manos mientras limpiaba por donde habían pasado las lágrimas y lo abrazo fuerte.

—Dai, no tienes que fingir conmigo, estoy aquí para ti. Ya sea escuchándote o solo acompañándote en silencio —le susurró en el oído con ternura.

Ante aquellas palabras, Daisuke rompió a llorar y entre sollozos le contó lo que estaba pasando. Su mamá había sufrido un accidente, se encontraba en coma. Para él era difícil de aceptar que su mamá estaba entre la vida y la muerte, cada día que pasara tenía menos posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Hikari nunca había visto tan triste a su sol, tan rodeado de sombras, era como un eclipse. Ella siempre podía ver lo mejor en los momentos difíciles y buscar una luz. Sin embargo, esta situación era diferente y muy complicada, así que solo se quedaría al lado de su sol hasta que el eclipse pasara dándole toda la ayuda posible. Ella logro convencerlo de que acepte su ayuda y de sus otros amigos.

Todos ayudaban a Daisuke como podían, especialmente dándole apoyo moral. Los días pasaban y se acercaba la navidad, Hikari se entristecía al pensar que su sol pasaría la navidad en el hospital con su familia, esperando un milagro.

Y el milagro llego un par de días antes de navidad, la señora Motomiya abrió los ojos y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Su familia no podía contener la emoción de verla despierta.

Daisuke, después de tranquilizarse ante la grata noticia, llamó a Hikari para comunicarle las buenas nuevas. En la llamada no pudo controlar sus emociones, los dos rompieron a llorar y reír. El eclipse había acabado, ahora era tiempo de que la luz brille.

Daisuke estaba tan agradecido con Hikari y feliz porque todo estaba mejorando. Unos días después, se animó a invitarla al festival de fin de año.

 **De: Daisuke [15:35]**

 _Hola Hikari, el fin de semana habrá un festival. Si quieres podemos ir para relajarnos de todo lo que ha pasado._

 **De: Hikari [15:42]**

 _Sí, vamos. Sabes que me encantan los festivales._

Los dos emocionados esperaron el fin de semana con ansias, y fueron al festival donde se divirtieron a lo grande. Participaron en diversos juegos y hasta probaron helado a pesar del clima.

Ya alejados del ruido del festival, Daisuke saco de su mochila un regalo y lo extendió hacia Hikari. Ella pensaba que se veía tan tierno, vio el regalo y lo tomó con cuidado. Al abrirlo se encontró con un par de collares: uno de sol y otro de luna.

—Es para ti… solo quería comprarte un collar, pero vienen a juego. Gracias Hikari por toda tu ayuda —admitió sonrojado.

—Dai, gracias. Es muy lindo de tu parte —dijo con una sonrisa, luego se le escapo una dulce risa—. Parece que no sabías que son collares de pareja.

—¡Eh!—grito mientras se sonrojaba más.

Hikari le pidió que cerrara los ojos, al confirmarlo, con cuidado le coloco el collar del sol. Al fin y al cabo, él era su sol, aquella calidez que él emana hacia latir su corazón. Y con todo lo que paso, se dio cuenta que le partía el corazón ver a su sol tan afligido y decidió darle toda la luz que podía para recuperar su sonrisa. Se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

Daisuke abrió los ojos y vio el collar en su cuello, vio que el otro aún estaba en la caja y su amiga estaba de espalda recogiéndose el cabello para que le colocara el collar. Él con cuidado le puso el collar de la luna.

Ella giro, se vieron a los ojos y se acercaban poco a poco. Cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, ellos se fundieron en un dulce beso. Todo temor y oscuridad en sus corazones se dispersó por la luz y el amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Sthefy, quizás no te lo esperabas o si, aquí esta tu Michi. ¡Feliz navidad a ti y a todos los que estén leyendo esta viñeta!

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Esta viñeta participa en "Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8".

Número de palabras:881

* * *

Mimi apago su laptop después de su última videollamada con su novio Taichi, que para su desgracia se encuentra en Japón mientras ella está en Nueva York. No pudo evitar que se le escape un suspiro. Pero no era momento de llorar, tomó su maleta y el boleto de avión que compró hace unos días para pasar las fiestas con su chico, aunque él no lo sepa. Le daría una gran sorpresa y lo besaría mucho apenas estuviera en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, no tomó en cuenta que las grandes mentes piensan iguales. Al otro lado del mundo, Taichi con una mochila en el hombro se subió al primer bus hacia el aeropuerto, iría a sorprenderla a su casa y pasar algunos días con ella. Por obra del destino o simplemente porque se extrañaban mucho el uno al otro, tomaron sus vuelos a horas cercanas. Apenas Mimi desembarco, llamo a Taichi y se dio con la sorpresa que él estaba en la puerta de su casa en Nueva York. El pobre chico estaba preocupado porque no le abría la puerta, hasta que Mimi le explico la situación.

¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que me pase esto y justo en vísperas de navidad?! ¡Necesito un milagro navideño ya!; eran los pensamientos de Mimi ante esta catástrofe. Aún le quedaba un as bajo la manga, no dudo en marcar un número muy conocido por ella.

—Koushiro, necesito tu ayuda. Estoy en Japón, pero Taichi en Estados Unidos. Nadie me quiere vender un boleto de regreso. Ayuda a esta damisela en apuros Kou —habló rápido y desesperada.

—Tranquila, encontraremos una solución —dijo mientras pensaba—, quizás hay una manera, ven a mi oficina.

La castaña salió con su equipaje, que por el apuro había sido poco a comparación de otros viajes, e intentó parar algún taxi que la llevara a su destino, pero nadie le paraba o querían cobrarle demasiado. Al no encontrar ni un vehículo que la llevara, no dudo en llamar a Daisuke.

—Dai, tienes que ayudar a esta cenicienta a llegar a su cita.

—¿De que estas hablando Mimi? ¿Cómo quieres que vaya a Nueva York?

—¡Estoy atrapada en el aeropuerto de Tokio, mientras mi novio se congela en Nueva York! ¡Es una situación de alerta roja!¡Ayúdame!

—De acuerdo Mimi— contestó y después suspiro, su querida amiga le acaba de arruinar una cita importante—. Voy en camino, espero que no tengas tanto equipaje.

Mimi esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su amigo, que para su sorpresa él llegó en una moto y se notaba algo molesto.

—Querida amiga, acabas de arruinar una cita perfecta. Tienes suerte que mi linda Hikari es muy comprensiva y luego me dará el alcance. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A la oficina de Kou. Te lo compensare, no es como si hubiera impedido tu boda —le respondió mientras Daisuke la miraba con mala cara.

—No, pero la acabas de retrasar.

—Lo siento Dai, te ayudare con tu pedido de mano. Te lo prometo. Ahora vamos con Kou.

Mimi se puso el casco y subió con cuidado a la moto con un poco de temor, apenas se instaló en la moto esta arranco. Daisuke esquivaba cada obstáculo o carro que tenía al frente a una velocidad rápida, la suficiente para asustar a Mimi. Felizmente, llegaron al instante a la oficina del pelirrojo. Ya adentro, se encontró con su amigo.

—Hola Mimi, le avise a Palmon que iras al digimundo. Así llegaras rápido a Estados Unidos con Taichi.

—Gracias Kou, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió? —le dijo alegre y lo abrazo muy efusivamente.

—Ya abrí la puerta, ve yendo.

—Casi se me olvida, Daisuke vendrá en un rato con lo que queda de mi equipaje — le comento antes de transportarse al digimundo, donde encontró a Palmon quien la abrazó muy fuerte.

—¡Mimi! Que bien que estés aquí, ven conmigo.

—Palmon lo siento, debo de ir a Estados Unidos a encontrarme con Taichi. Te prometo que te lo compensare.

—Conozco un atajo, sígueme.

Palmon la llevo a una colina no tan lejana, y allí estaba él, su querido Taichi sonriendo. Ella no dudo, corrió a sus brazos y lo beso con intensidad y furor.

—Taichi, te extrañe mucho — le dijo con la voz entrecortada y lágrimas en los ojos.

—También te extrañe mucho mi princesa. Tanto que fui hasta tu casa y no te encontré allí. Felizmente tenemos a un amigo genio, me abrió una puerta al digimundo para poder encontrarme contigo.

Mimi rio por todo lo que habían pasado para verse. Los dos se sentaron juntos, Taichi sorprendió a Mimi con unas cestas de comida para su cena juntos mientras miraban las estrellas.

—Tai, ¿sabes por qué vine volando a Japón a penas termino nuestra videollamada?

—Porque me adoras cariño— contesto coqueto

—Sí, te amo pero que no se te suban los sumos. Te extrañaba mi sol, un día sin ti era como un eclipse eterno. Siempre he podido sobreponerme a situaciones difíciles, pero te extrañaba demasiado.

—Mi princesa, también quería verte. Siempre he podido enfrentarme a las sombras. Sin embargo, ver tu cara con tanta tristeza me rompía el corazón y lo único que quería era estar a tu lado.

Sus divice sonaron al marcar las 12, comunicándoles que ya era navidad.

—Feliz navidad mi sol

—Feliz navidad mi princesa


End file.
